


Snow Fights and Hot Chocolate

by assren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars References, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assren/pseuds/assren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go out in the snow while Sam and Gabriel enjoy the warmth of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fights and Hot Chocolate

'It will be fun!' Cas kept exclaiming.

'It will not.' Dean answered.

Cas stopped pulling Dean and turned around, staring the freckled teen. 'Why do you hate snow again?'

'I don't hate snow, I hate the cold...' Dean gave Cas a smirk. 'And Sand...'

'Sand?'

'Yes, it's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.' Dean couldn't stop smiling when saying this, and he watched Cas' wheels turning.

'Wh- NO! Don't quote the prequels to me you -' Cas crouched and made a snowball, he threw it at his stupid boyfriend. 'You prick.'

Dean was laughing to hard to see the snowball flying at him, he was hit dead on and before he even processed what had hit him, Cas was throwing a barrage of snowballs.

Dean dived behind a tree, 'I wasn't ready, this is unfair.'

'I wasn't ready for awful dialogue was I?' The boy with blue eyes threw a snowball at Dean's feet as he said that.

Dean took his jacket off and held it in front of him, like a shield, he waited a while for Cas to get tired. He then jumped out of cover and ran straight into Cas. Jumping on the blue eyed boy and holding him down.

'I'll just have you know, that from my point of view, it's the sequels that are evi-' Cas shoved snow on Dean's face.

'Shut up.'

They both laughed and kissed on the snow.

'Put your jacket back on before you die, asshat.' 

* * *

Sam was looking at his bother from inside the house, Gabriel sat down and put the hot cocoa he just made on the table, one for himself and one for his giant of a boyfriend.

'Are the still being gay with each other?' He asked.

'Yep, they are kissing on snow, Dean isn't wearing his jacket. He'll get sick.' Sam sighed.

'Stop worrying about your older brother and come get chocolate, Sasquatch.'

Sam rolled his eyes and sat beside Gabriel, 'You made this?'

'Yeah, why? Are you proud of your amazing boyfriend because not only he is incredibly handsome but he can also cook? You should see me in bed.' Gabriel smirked.

'I really wouldn't call hot cocoa “cooking” also, I already saw you in bed and you snore in your sleep.' Sam took a sip of his cocoa.

Gabriel grinned, 'awwww, did you know that we get the habits from people we love? And you're trying to be sassy, failing of course, but you're trying and that's important. You really love me, Sasquatch.' He pretended to wipe a tear off his face.

'I hate you.'

'I know.'

They smiled at each other and kept drinking their hot chocolate quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for my friends as a Christmas gift, because I'm a poor writer, anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
